darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Sharing Secrets
Back to 2010 Logs Depth Goa Depth has been skulking around places he obviously shouldn't be in, in this case the Smelting Pits. He didn't care if he was on Decepticon territory, he thoroughly inspected the pit area.. every little bit of it. Looking for clues for what the slag it was for.. then of course he found the answer.. actually an answer and a question. He's sitting on the perch, idly sniffing and examining the stained metal. Goa's march is quiet and unmotivated enough it may just be inaudible over the hissing and bubbling of the molten slag. "Hey, Depth," he says in a droning, sarcastic tone. Guess he wasn't going to get any peace this cycle. "Looking for something?" Depth shifts to peer over the perch and hehs softly, "Hey kid." he offers, "Oh just checking something out up here.. " he says, chuckling softly, "Say, got to ask you something.." "Don't let me stop you." The Decepticon crosses his arms over his chest and stares at Depth impatiently, shadowed under his crest. He nods his nose to one side as if gesturing for the xeno to move. "What's on your mind?" Depth jumps down off the perch to where the grounder is standing, "Not what so much as who is on my mind, Goa." he gruffly states, "Was wondering, if you knew a mech was with your sister romantically.. what would you do about it." Goa tilts his helmet back up approvingly -- and with optics very slightly widened in surprise -- when the silver mech gets out of the way. Depth was agile for some...thing so bulky. He makes a little note of that in his databanks. He uncrosses his arms after the inquiry, and smirks. The way he's not immediately jumping to Firestorm's defense might evidence he's catching on. "What /would/ I do about it, Depth?" Depth gets close, sizing up your reaction. "Yes, what would you do about it. Would you let it be.. would you get involved.. you know.. act like a brother." he states, crossing his arms over his chest now. Goa leans back, a bit more than he'd need to just to look up and look Depth in the optics. He couldn't help being a little leery of the guy since he'd pulled those knives out of nowhere. "Act like a brother?" He snorts. "I'm not her keeper. If I was uniquely qualified to say that mech was manipulative," Goa holds his arm up and rubs at its back guard, "Like if they were tryn'a sell her something, well." Depth peers back down at you, hmming softly, "I see." he remarks, "Okay then, let me cut right to the point kid. I love your sister. Do you got a problem with that?" he asks. "No." Goa scoots around Depth, hops up onto his ledge of choice, and lounges against a support. One of his legs hangs lazily. Gesturing his hands open, he continues, "Honestly. I'd rather you than another Decepticon, Depth." He looks like he's sizing him up for a nanosec, despite his claim of no issue, though. Well, Firestorm demonstrated /not/ having a thing for /shorter/ mechs... "You say that, I suppose you know, what happened to her was bad." Depth jumps up to the ledge, landing neatly /behind/ Goa. "Oh.. really...?" he asks, then crouches near one of the stains, he idly taps the spot and sniffs a few times, "Got something against the other mechs in yer army eh? Interesting.." he notes, then rubs his fingers into the stain and brings his fingers up to his nose, sniffing again. "I've seen the crystals inside her.. offered to remove them.. she said she didn't want to alter her personality cuz she thinks they are responsible for it.." Goa is quick to correct, "Nothing against them." He finds himself looking up again. Yeah. Agile. "So how many vorns were you an acrobat for, Depth?" He smirks, pointing his antennae down, "Or a fraggin' detective, for that matter... Yeah. Those." He glances aside at the pit. "Meant how they got there. I'm not surprised, 'cause I wouldn't expect anybody to have much faith in ... Cybertronians after that." Depth hmms to that, "Then prefer me over them hmm? Do tell. I am dying of curiosity." then a chuckle, "Acrobat? Me? Nah... just a lot of time practicing moves. I do mean a lot. I don't even think I could figure out the time units to be honest." then a pause, "Detective..?" he asks then looks at the stain, then leans over and sniffs at you, he hmms, "Heh. I smelled something, was curious... that's all." then he shifts back into his deep crouch, "Hmm, yes.. how they got there... she mentioned having trouble in her early life." Goa knows precisely what Depth smells. He was already sighing about it -- What, was he going to get another drill about cleanliness? -- when Depth sniffed at him. So he adds a roll of the optics onto the expression. "Somebody experimented on her. Only survivor, far as I know." He steps particularly carefully over the word 'somebody', and glances away again. Depth crouches there quietly a few moments, taking that in a few moments. Then a soft, "Ah." a nod given, "Don't need to say more." he states, "When or if she tells me, she will.. some things are so painful, they are hard to share.. even with someone you love." he shuffles over and takes a seat next to on the edge, "So.. you sure you are okay with me and her together? Be truthful." Goa's faceplate contorts into a quizzical smirk. "Depth. If I wasn't okay with it, what would I be doing?" He looks up, curious what the xeno's analysis will be. Depth doesn't even look at you when he replies, "Trying to figure out a way to a) kill me, b) dissuade me, c) dissuade her.." then a little pause, "So I shall consider this your blessing and I'll so be kissing her right in front of you." he sounds smug about that. "Didn't I already give you my blessing?" Goa scoots a little further away so he can look at you proper. Particularly the completely blank faceplate. "... how do you ... you know what, never mind." He flicks his thumb against his chin gamely. "Not so fast. Tell you what, you let me bring Slippy along, we'll show you how real Cybertronians kiss. Then you can get to the grossing-out and we'll call it a deal." The Decepticon chuckles. "I like how you put killing first, Depth." Depth hmms, "Yes.. yes you did. Just good to get a firm confirmation on it." he notes, then looks over at you. "How do I... ?" he peers, "Ask me what you want Goa, I've no secrets. If we are gonna be family, shouldn't be any." then narrow of the optics that is a total leer, "Oh ho.. so that's her name. She smells good." he taps his nose, "I smell her on you." then a hmm, "I don't gross out kid, trust me." Goa scratches at the scar on his cheek sheepishly. "Seeker washes so much, surprised you can... tell. And I don't mean you," he snickers childishly, "I mean I haven't gotten to annoy Firestorm much. Got a lot to make up for. Acting like a brother, you said." After a moment of silence, waiting to see if you'll pick up on what he meant, Goa flattens his lips and taps at them. "I trust you aren't trying to weld yourself to her CPU through her face." Depth chuckles to your commentary, "Thought I smelled something else there. You guys use some strong chemicals." he notes, then a pause, "Hmm, make up for huh. Well I'm sure you'll get a chance." he picks up a loose piece of metal and chucks it down into the pit below. "I don't weld.. I meld. And no, I haven't. She doesn't want me messing with the crystals, so I doubt she wants me in her head." Goa holds his antennae vertical, affably. "Then you respect her, Depth." His optics track the debris as it falls, by reflex. "... chemicals ..." Goa mumbles, his jaw hanging slack a tic as his optics haze over in thought. "You're gonna call me an idiot, but do those crystals have any kind of scent to you? Say, can you pick up that they're there?" Depth looks back to you, "Yes, I respect her." then a hmm at the question, "When it comes to your sister, yes they do have a scent to them. They are chemically bound to her frame. I'm worried about the ones permeating her spark.. that's bad.. very bad. I wish she'd let me try to help her..." he sighs and shakes his head, looking down at his hands, "I have the ability.. and she won't let me.. it’s frustrating." Goa's antennae droop backwards slowly, as you seem to have more and more to say about this. "I can talk to her, but Depth, I of all mechs know where she's coming from." He shrugs. "Well. I can't speak for her. But if she's anything like her brother, she's afraid that suffering'd be for nothing." Goa halts his lounging to hunch forward over his lap, hands clasped in each other. "... you pick up that chemical anywhere else, I need to know." Goa's tone is suddenly serious, degrees more even than when he talks about his twin. "Can I trust you to tell me?" Depth inclines his head to your statement, optics searching your face, your body posture, "Yeah, I figured." he notes softly, raising a hand to scratch is fingertips against the vents in his cheek, "Suffering.. I know plenty about that. Maybe too much. It's rarely for nothing though. Always a reason why it starts, why it ends..." he pauses, considering, "It's faintly in you, if that's what you mean. Your sister has it very badly, cannot miss her." then a nod, "Why would I hide something like that from you.. those things explode if you don't handle them right for goodness sake." Goa sighs, "I don't know that Firestorm wants me stressing out over them. But I've got to. It's my fault they're here." He nods, wordlessly understanding of your logic in suffering. Well, more than he used to understand. "Faintly. Just... lemmie know if you scrounge up anything like it. You snooped around the factories any?" Goa points. "Speaking of snoopin' ... I hear you were bothering traffic a few days ago. You not afraid of somebody noticing that ability to reform?" He grins toothily. Depth hmms softly, "Your fault how?" he asks, now very intently looking at you. Then a nod, "Not ran into any of it here as of yet, just you and Firestorm. But if I do, I'll let you know.. after I absorb it into myself. I can use the stuff to keep powered up.. no ill effects too." he notes, "Which is why I offered to rid of them from her." then a pause, "Factories.. not as of yet, no." then a snort, "What does it matter. Not like anyone else on this planet can do what I do. Not like you guys can figure out how either. I have no fear of being found out." "Absorb all you like." Goa thinks about it a couple clicks, then chuckles. At least it was going to good use. "No. But someone might take a curiosity to that and make a point of figuring." He waves his hands in front of himself. "I'm just sayin'. I'd ask for your ... services," he taps his chest plate, "But apparently the radiation ... er." The mech chokes on his words a couple of times, cycling through a few different expressions. "Did anybody tell you about the parasites under Iahex? The ones that possess transformers?" When you ask him about his fault, he seems to strain to ignore it. Depth nods to the comment about absorbing all he wanted, then a thoughtful hmm, "Don't know who'd be curious. And if anyone was, I got the skills to dissuade." he notes, allowing one of his blades to slick out of his elbows. Then a pause to the question, "Mmm, I've heard talk about it, yes. I am not worried. Why do you ask?" then he hmms, "And don't think I'm letting you off for the whole 'my fault' thing kid." Goa scoots away a little when you pull that blade out. Or push. Or morph. He can't get a bead on the physics of it, but it's pointy, and that's enough for him. "They don't like the crystal energon. Smart enough to stay away from it. You ever run into anything like that?" He looks down at your elbow, then up again, grinning in a pacifying way. "... I was on the team that discovered it." Depth allows the blade to slide back into his elbow, then hmms thoughtfully. Fingers stroking over his chin as he ponders, going through all the eons of places he's been, things he learned either directly or indirectly. "They fear the radiation?" he asks suddenly. Goa nods, enthusiasm fed by relief. "Some of the stuff they got looks pretty slagging organic, too. But the things themselves? None of our sensors can see them." Depth makes a soft growling sound, then mutters something in another language. His optics flash then he looks up at you, "Yes, I know exactly what they are.. you got yourself trouble. The radiation won't hold them back forever, they'll adapt. You need to get rid of them, fast." "We figured that out." Goa sits upright. "Haven't figured out what gets rid of them. Way you look," he motions at your optics, "I get a feeling you don't know. Or was it too late, or somethin'?" Depth leans close, "You talk to them, kid. Get them to see that they got nothing to gain anymore. Reason with them. They aren't stupid. Adapt as they can, someone always finds another way to kill just enough of them to keep the population down. But they never quite get them all dead." he pauses though, "No one has found a way to kill them all, some of them, not all. Not even sure if there is a way.. they are pure dark energy. Only way you can see them is when you aren't trying to see them.. they cannot be seen directly, it’s always just off to the side of your vision.. like a specter." Goa nods slowly. "I take it 'talk to them' means 'talk to somebody infected'." He shudders a tic, then says, "Think I've got an idea. But ... ugh." He rubs his face into his hand. "Megatron's gonna hate this." Depth inclines his head, "Mm hmm, exactly. Got to talk to someone that has one in them." then he pauses, reaching into himself a moment and pulling out what looks like a black key, "Let me try something." he says, holding the key in his palm and focusing on it, whispering something in another language, the key begins to glow, starting with black, then through every color that is visual plus ones that are not. He's trembling a little, gazing at it, then it stops glowing and clatters into his palm. "Son of a... that's so ****ing simple!" Goa watches over this spectacle with interest. He's more attuned to Depth's reactions than the weird key, however shiny it may be. "... yeah. Yeah it is." The orange slats on his forehead turn nearly sideways. "Can I ask?" Depth puts the key back into himself, "It said to banish the darkness, you might introduce the light. It makes perfect sense. You need a very strong light, and I'm not talking headlights here." he pauses, considering, "Not weapon light. Not sunlight. Stronger than all those combined. That sort of light. You find something like that, those things die en masse with no survivors." Goa nods slowly, briefly wondering if Depth just went on some kind of alien syk trip. But hey ... it's just logical enough to work, just cryptic enough to be useless. "I'll let 'em know." He blinks his headlights on just to be a pain, though. "... what else do you keep in there?" Depth hmms to that tone, "Kid, I'm serious here. Light abolishes the dark, everyone knows that. Good versus evil. Ying and yang." he notes, then nods, "Oh I have a momento or two from home, before the planet eater made it into a main course." "Hey, I believe you, I just don't expect Starscream to." Goa holds his hands up passively. "Just dunno what would qualify as a really big light." He dims his headlights back off, shifting the armor and cab on his back ... "... ought to clean that out someday. Mementos... you too, eh?" Depth hmms, "Point taken. Higher ups tend to not take the lower rank and file seriously. But then not all higher ups are me, either. I took all my troops seriously, unless they were obviously joking." he notes, then reaches into himself again and withdraws a hand sized square object. "Junk in the trunk kid?" he asks in a humored tone, then offers the object to you, "Shadow and Magmorta with me before everything went haywire. Maggie's a looker, but let me tell ya she's a kick aft plate warrior femme the likes you may never see. Shadow, oh he was my equal in every way, except one." The object turns to out to be a type of moving picture screen, just a short clip of Shadow sitting in what appears to be a strip bar with an alien chick giving him a lap dance, he's peeking through his fingers of his hand that is covering his face at her. Magmorta is just having a total giggle fit. Depth though is hooting up a storm and muttering about the 'virgin not knowing what to do with her'. Goa snorts, "You could say that... never thought of you as a commander, Depth--" The Decepticon's optics tilt down to the ... view screen? Which he leans himself forward to better see, both antennae tilted forward to hear. He starts chortling ... then rocks backwards, apparently rolling with laughter. "So THAT'S what you were on about!" It takes him a minute to regain his composure. "You got to drag around a prude? Hahahaha, I'm sorry ... my ship wasn't much better. Had a guy that'd thwack anybody ELSE if he thought they were thinkin'... random civvie." Goa's antennae droop a little when he says 'civvie'. "Least he was good at poker when he wasn't bein' weird." Depth hmms softly to that, "I was, kid, for a very long time. Shadow, he was too." then he seems to smile a bit to our laughter, "A prude.. oh now.. that would be doing a disservice to old Shady. Facts were that there was some sort of family curse on the first born that stated if they tried to procreate it meant the end of the race. Bunch of superstitious mojo if you ask me, but Shadow, he took it dead serious. He said the leader of the good guys, the crown prince of our world, had to remain pure. An example to those he would one day govern over. Sadly though, that wasn't meant to be." he sighs, "All that time, keeping himself pure.. untouched.. and for what.. to watch our world get devoured... our families and friends.. eaten. That vid there, was us trying to get him to relax a little and realize he didn't have to be that way anymore, there was no point anymore. Hence why he's peeking through his fingers there. Maggie was being a horrid tease all during and after too, got the old boy all riled up something fierce. But he and I both knew she wasn't the type to be with just /anyone/.. femmes can be very selective about their bonded mate." he pauses then, looking at you, "Like with you and your lady." he murmurs. "Well slag, he pro'lly thought he looked at a girl and thought the whole planet-eater ... thing was his fault." Goa keeps a keen audial on everything ... good memories ... bad memories. As you keep talking, his face starts flickering to a darker and darker, remorseful look. "He ever come around?" The mech actually lids his optics a little, shield them, but he flips them back open when you refer to him. "Whaddya mean me and Slipstream?" He snorts with amusement, "I just annoyed her so much she couldn't be mad at me anymore, I guess." Depth gestures for the vid screen back, "Yes he did blame himself for that actually. Said he had impure thoughts about Magmorta while we were fighting the rioters on the prison planet near our home world. When that thing finished our world off, it started heading for the prison planet.. we ran for the ship, Shadow insisted we bring Magmorta with us since she helped us during the riots. I wasn't about to argue. We got out of there and didn't look back." then he pauses a long moment, "Come around? Like did he finally get with a female? No. Like I said femmes are selective. Magmorta may be the only one of our kind left, she knows it, she'll have to pick him though if the race has any chance at all. If not.." he stops and chuckles, "Your lady, bumped into her at the El Sleazo. She and you.. smell similar in a very interesting way. Only someone who is bonded has that interesting scent.. its part chemical, part energy..." "Good to know you've had your olfactories all over her, Depth." Goa smirks and sets the device back in your hands. "You think that's better or worse than no femme at all, though?" He shakes his head, "No femme on our ship... better that way, at least." The mech shudders a little, and you can swear there's sort of shadowed outlines around his optics. "My trinkets are pretty boring. Nothing like that thing you showed me." Depth hmms softly and then chuckles, "I was looking for your sister. Was luck really that I bumped into her." he looks at the vid screen, a thumb stroking over the frame, his optics look sad a few moments, then he puts the screen back inside himself. "Femmes can be a distraction in a serious mission. Unless they can show themselves not to be otherwise, then you cannot take them with you. Magmorta, she showed she was otherwise many times over. Either one of us would have been proud to tug her into our army for the war games we had every week." then a pause, noting the shudder, "Nothing is boring to me, kid." "Serious." Goa has to actually pop the roof off his back a little to find whatever he's looking for. "... maybe that's what the military has against 'em, then. Never quite understood that." One hand rummaging furiously through his cab-turned-trunk, he pulls out a rusty-looking ... tiny edging tool? And a couple stone devices. "Surprised this made it through decontam," he sets the former aside, and looks at the rest like he's weighing them between his hands. Why was he showing off? "Stone doesn't react so eagerly with the energon," he sets all but one crescent-shaped piece aside, "Took me longer than it should've to figure out." His optics get a little far-off as he rotates it in his hand. Depth shifts a bit, moving to get a better look at what you have in your hand. He whispers, "Mudball-3." then unsolidifies his hand so he can take touch the tool, the liquid metal wrapping around it. "Still has organic skin cells on it." he murmurs softly, the other items receive similar treatment, "Hmm, yes... definitely Mudball-3. Early organic bipedal species." he looks at you a moment intently, "Huge animals with thick fur. Predators with fangs too long to be believable. You were there?" then he stops himself, "Yes.. of course. I understand now." his hand resoldifies, using it to tap his head. "Your secret is what you found there. Those crystals in your sister, the result. We should have sucked that stuff dry before we left." he shakes his head. Goa gives you a long look, his hands frozen in the position you took the rock from them. "Mudball four, actually..." His optics track what you're doing very closely. "... but it's a binary system, and I think Decepticon charts count the extra star." He sighs deeply, suddenly bracing his hands, gripping his fingers into his legs. "Four-armed bipeds, yeah, barely tribal." He forces himself to chuckle. "One time, I came online, they'd built their camp around me, thought I was a god or something." A grinding, hard-gulping sound rumbles in his vocalizer, and he looks straight into your optics. His own dim to nearly brown. "Can I trust with something to never tell another Decepticon, Depth?" Depth gives you back the tools, "We called it Mudball-3. Went there on occasion for vacation, believe it or not." he muses, then nods, "Mm, there's a reason why. We were there before you, gave them quite an impression. Might have thought you were us." he pauses a long moment, then nods, "Sure kid. And in exchange, you get to see something only your sister has..." he drift off there. The metal around his head unsolidifies, constricting just slightly inward and reshaping into a bald dome of a head. The mouth plate absorbing into a face that seems old and young all at once. Full lips under a slightly different nose from the armored face. The optics, the same hue of yellow. "Like I said, we all have our secrets." he muses, offering a devilishly smug grin. "So that's why she likes you so much," Goa mumbles, observing the ... transformation sequence of sorts. "Prefer the mysterious look?" Goa shrugs. "I did," the mech tilts his face down and fumbles at it, "Dunno what it is about a yellow-eyed mech, but nobody really trusts you. In the business, I mean." He looks up, blinking his now bright amber optics a couple of times. "I killed everyone left on that ship, Depth." Goa speaks in exactly the same tone as the last sentence, no darkness to it at all. Depth's face shifts fluidly, expression moving through several emotions: prideful, humored, thoughtful. Then he speaks, "She likes me, for me, I suspect just like your lady likes you, for you, Goa." he smiles and hmms softly, "Optic color has nothing to do with one's character, kid. Then he reaches over to tap your Decepticon emblem, "Neither does this speak of it either." then he meets your amber gaze with his yellow, the shade of his optics shifting to mimic the color of your own optics. "Why?" Goa bites back a chortle thinking about the irritating potential of being able to shift optic color like that. It develops into a little smile. If it was that simple with Slip... His CPU is churning its fullest under that thick helmet, though, pulling his logic chip to the forefront and suppressing the feelings he has about his side of the conversation. "First, revenge. They sent us all, the non-essential crew, to die." He looks over the edge, scraping some of the rust off between his fingers. "Second, mercy. The place we crashed... hey, it was the energy disruption that pulled us in. How'd you navigate it?" He flicks one antenna in a suddenly ireful way. Depth shifts a bit more, the armor around his armored forearms shifting into muscular forearms, the chest armor retracting, forming a muscular torso. It's all silvery, fluid, solid, but muscular. A difference from the sculpted armor that encased him. He stops it before it hits the waist, though his lower legs do the same shift over, so he's nearly fully exposed. It's like you just earned that level of respect out of the old mech. A little sigh escaping his lips, then he looks down at the pit below a few moments, gathering his thoughts. Then those penetrating yellow optics lock onto yours, "We are much more advanced than your species Goa. Perhaps one day your kind will learn to shift as I do now, but it will take a little evolution and luck for that to happen." then he lowers his voice into a whisper, "You did what you had to do to survive on that world, Goa. If you had to kill them to do so, then I certainly will not judge you for it." Depth then adds, "And you must forgive yourself." Goa lays his antennae all the way back. He isn't immediately sure what you're trying to show him, and he has to stop himself from snarling when you start looking more organic -- afraid you're trying to mimic something from off world -- but it pales to a slack expression. "... frag ... I coulda told you that. Can't even decide how we wanna expand." He brushes at the symbol on his chest, like your tap there left something on it. "Oh, I've forgiven myself for that. I can't forgive myself for Firestorm. I don't even know how it got back here ... if I'd blown up the ship, maybe it would've been a red flag to stay away..." He shutters his optics tight. "... I get that a lot, though." Depth then resolidifies all his armor back into place, expect for just around his face. He makes a rumbled grunt. "Perhaps your leader lacks the necessary vision to get off this world, I honestly wouldn't know.. unless..." he gets this very wicked expression on his face, "Unless I make it my business to get into your base and learn all I can about how your leader thinks." he pauses a moment, studying your body posture, your slack expression, "So you rather torment yourself for something beyond your control Goa? Take responsibility for those that made your sister the way she is? Take the blame for being considered non essential? You take on too much upon yourself. It will scar you deep, if it hasn't already." then he leans close, optics locked on yours, "Goa, you cannot change what has happened... not unless you got some time travel device. But even then, what would you do. How would you alter things for not only yourself, but your sister, for everyone you know now. There are consequences for our actions." One of the green mech's optics twitch. "If I don't try my best to fix things, Depth..." He tilts his nose down, rubbing one temple of his helmet. "Maybe Swivel had the right idea. Righter than she should've. So let's say I don't blame myself for that... I've still got plenty to do...--" There's an almost audible click as Goa gets it. "I still /have/ plenty to do, don't I." He pulls at his beard, ponderous. Goa looks back up with a suddenness matching the filing of one CPU thread and the return to another. "Uhhhh, Depth," he says, pausing to think what a fusion cannon would do to the guy... hm. Hmmmm. "... you know, we have weapons specialists, what if..." Goa face palms. "I don't suppose I can stop you, can I." Depth finally shifts the armor over his face. "Swivel? Cute little thing, all tires, no brains? As for things to do, don't let me keep you from doing them. Not like I should keep you from whatever you got to be doing.. like maybe your lady.. oh I'd do that all day." he notes with full on leer in his optics, then looks serious just that quick, "Joking." he chuckles then, "Nope, can't stop me. I'm a one mech chaos making machine kid." he then shifts up from the edge and looks upwards a bit. "Maybe I'll start now." he muses, then a little salute given, "See ya." then he climbs up the face of the pit toward Polyhex. Goa snorts, "No brains, you try selling her something." One of his antennae keeps steadily rising as long as you talk about doing, his face flat. But he shares the chuckle, shifting more comfortably -- and starting to brush away some of the debris you'd been investigating in the first place -- once you leave the spot. "Thanks, Depth." a pause, "Where are you g..." He turns around to see you climbing and talk about starting now. "... you know what? Good luck. Tell 'em I sent ya as my herald of annoyance." He shakes his head and finally gets to reading that data chip Shark sent him. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Goa's Logs Category:Depth's Logs Category:Depth TP